Tenacity Timeline Troubles
by Razaraga
Summary: In the past, the tenacity soul must stop a war and keep the peace between two nations on the brink of re-erupting into war. Ocs are welcome, PM for auditions and be patient, it may take me a while to get to you. Reading the previous is requested not requored.
1. Chapter 1

I exited the the underground… and was shocked at what I saw. There was no city in the distance, no forest down below. All I saw was two armies on opposite ends of a battlefield, preparing for war.

I would not let this happen. I knew the legend, i knew both sides of the story… and I would not allow this future to come to pass, even if I was erased in the process.

 _3rd person from now on…_

The war was nearing its end. The monsters were backed in a corner, blocked by mountains.

The two armies were yards away from each other, and closing in… until a figure crashed in between them.

The strange figure had horns that went up and away before pointing forwards, like a bulls. There was two crowns at the base of the horns, the left gold with a ruby while the right was the same with a amethyst. He had dirty blond hair, and eyes that were swirled red and a dark blue.

There was a purple robe-cape attached to the figures shoulders, connected to armour that protected his… giant form. Where the Monster king towered over the humans, this stranger did so to even him.

There was a sword at the strangers waist and a shield tucked under the robe. The figure stood from its crouched form. " _Halt!_ " He called, hands pointing at both armies. "This 'war' is pointless, and I will allow it to go on no longer!" He called out.

Both armies, confused, murmured among themselves. Eventually, from the human army, seven robed figures came.

The figures were largely the same, with height or gender being their only differences. They were every color of the rainbow, red, orange, yellow, green, teal, blue, and purple. A they, male, female, male, female, female, and male respectively.

"What are you, man or beast?" The red one asked, in the center with the others at their side.

"Neither, I am something… more," The towering figure replied. "And I want this senseless fighting over."

The orange one snarls. "And let these beasts kill us for power?! Never!" The orange shouted.

Shaking his head, the tall one waved a hand, forming a chair big enough for him to sit in and doing so, now at eye height with the tallest, the red. "Do you have proof of one doing so for power? Before the fighting?" He questioned as he sat tall in the throne-like chair.

The mages, taken back, tried to think of something. They tried to think of a time, or place, a monster had absorbed a SOUL… but could find none. Not even when one had managed to kill their attacker.

"Absorbing a SOUL is a double edged sword. You gain power… but you need to _fight_ to stay in control, if your bodies other occupant was unwilling," The large figure revealed, face neutral and serious.

Again, the group of mages were taken back by this. While they knew it was possible to absorb a SOUL, they'd thought it killed the personality and took the power. "But if what you say was true, this entire thing…" The blue mage said, voice trembling.

"Was completely pointless, yes," The giant amongst them all said. "I will not ask of you all to integrate so soon after fighting. Go, inform the humans of their folly and misunderstanding, leave the monsters their kingdom lost in the war. I will be the **link between nations** , and if either has a reason to speak to the other, whether it be for trade or other reason, you may come to me," The giant said to the seven.

The seven great mages backed away for two reasons. One was that what the giant said sounded alright, made sense. The other was fear, fear of the power they felt slumbering in the large creature.

Fleeing, the seven called for a retreat, the humans growing fearful looks the giants way before the army retreated, out of monster lands and into their own.

One side of the conflict settled, the being turned his chair around to watch as a monster approached. This monster had light blond hair, white fur hidden with a robe and armour, and a scar across the right eye.

He looked familiar to the giant, and the giant had to fight tears from escaping. It was a part of him, inside that recognised him, but now was not the time for memories to impar him.

"Who are you, strange one?" The monster asked wary, reasonable considering the war he thought was still on despite his enemies retreat.

"My name is Daniel, your majesty. I come from a timeline where this war held place, and… you lost. I did not come to the past intentionally, but took the opportunity that was presented, and stopped what senseless slaughter I could," The now named Daniel revealed to the monster king.

The monster smiled then, relief ebbing from his form. "Then I thank you, time traveller, for saving my people," The king said with a pleasant, deep voice. Not gargly, but rather a deep rumble.

Smiling back, Daniel stood and dismissed the throne construct he'd made of his own mana. "It is of no problem, I could not stand to see dist and blood be spread this day," The time traveller told the king, relaxed completely. "I would like to be the one who presides over future talks with the humans you may have. I have managed to get them to give monster kind their land back, and would hate to see it taken again."

Beaming a bit, the kings smile widened. "That is fine, it shall be done. Tell me, is there any others here with you?" The king questioned.

Nodding, the giant turned to the mountain, where he sensed his people. "Yes, majesty. My people have come with me. When I broke the barrier cast by **seven mages** from my **timelines past** , the fluctuation of power caused the mountain itself be **sent back** in time, replacing the one in the past like one might replace a old shelf or other item with a new in its place," Daniel informed. This, he felt, would be good for the monsters, allowing them all to repopulate with greater ease with a boosted population.

"Then we shall celebrate, to your people's freedom and then end of mines war!" The king proclaimed loudly, getting cheers from the monsters behind him and a smile from the one in front of him.

"Yes, that shall be fine. I will be leaving for a space **between territories** , so I may seem neutral to both parties in the future," The future king said. And with that, he jumped far, leaving his people incapable paws and trusting both sides to uphold their ends of the 'treaty'.


	2. Chapter 2

The large being hummed as he walked through his home. He'd made it out of wood and stone, using magic for its construction.

It was something two stories tall… well, it looked four, but really was two since he was simply that large.

Thanks to his time as a scientist, he had the scientific know-how to have a magical generator that kept the place at a moderate temperature and lit.

The generator was easy for him to power with his vast oceans of magic reserves. His living room was composed of a giant couch, loveseat, coffee table, and television.

His kitchen had all necessities in it for whatever he'd want to make. The second floor was pretty much his bedroom, while the basement was where he had his bathroom, having hooked a magical system up to remove what little physical waste his part magic body made.

Outside, he had a field for harvesting crops and magic regents. He didn't _need_ them, but he didn't like using more energy than was strictly needed so he used them anyway.

Something he'd sensed troubled him. Magic was weak, in humans. Only the seven mages really had any in this time period.

This worried him, because he knew how humans reacted to fear. He was worried they would either attack monsters again, or themselves in a civil war.

Either he didn't like… mostly because it meant he might need to step in. The monsters _seemed_ to be fine, both past and present.

Standing from the armchair, he moved into the basement. There, he had a elevated scrying pool. He used it ti examen his kingdom, even if he turned control over to the current king he still liked to make sure everyone was okay.

He was surprised to see a human in a large sweater surrounded by froggits in the ruins. He frowned and prepped his magic, it coming readily and crackling at his fingertips.

He walked off to the side and took a shortcut to the hall next to the room. He entered and stood tall over them all.

Now that he was there, he noticed some things. One was that the human seemed to be a adult. Aside from the brown hair and sweater, not much cold be seen of her.

Frowning, the giant moved. "Now, what is it we have here?" He faux asked as he walked up. The froggits and human tensed as he approached. "Why are you harassing this human?"

The froggits tensed more as the human relaxed. "Human, come with me. Obviously monsters and humans are not quite ready to interact yet," He said, taking the humans hand and leading then off, the two vanishing.

They appeared shortly at the his house. "You may stay here for now, if you wish," The former king offered. The human, a bit high on adrenaline and fear, nodded and he led them inside. "If you do not mind, what is your name?"

The human jumped a little in surprise, like they weren't expecting to be asked that. The human fidgeted a little, before speaking up. "M-my name is Frisk…" came her melodic and soft voice.

"It is nice to meet you, Frisk,"

* * *

It was dark in the human city. People went from place to place, going about their own business and simply living their lives.

However, for one, things were… different. This one, this child, was all alone. The child wore black, hole riddled clothes and had dark black hair.

This child was completely alone. No One in the world cared for the child… and this caused **Hate** to fester within. The **Hate** was only tempered the **Fear** the child felt of the consequences in lashing out.

Right now, the child was running from a couple of knights, armed with swords and bows. The child had just stolen their dinner, and was trying to get away from the guards.

"Halt! Theif!" The lead cried out, the late time only helping the child run unimpeded, knocking things down behind them as they went.

Turning swiftly, the child ran down an alleyway. The child had hoped this would lead to a way they could squeeze through that the guards couldn't, but evidently he had taken a wrong turn and reached a dead end.

Shaking, the child turned. Whether to run out or confront the guard didn't matter, for soon three guards entered the alley.

"It's over, thief," One said as the three approached. Said thief shook and pleaded, trying to get then to leave to no avail.

As the child shook and panicked, the child mentally called for help, _hoping_ for someone to aid them. And someone, or rather, some _thing_ came.

It was dark and tall, taller than the knights. It had no visible eyes and seemed to just be a humanoid figure of inky blackness.

The knights barely had time to respond before it latched out, arm stretching across the alley and stabbing the unprepared guard clean through the chest. On the tip of the creatures arm rested a yellow heart.

They had no time to process this before the dark beings 'hand' closed around the heart, absorbing it into itself and retracting its arm. "Vile beast, we shall slay you where you stand!" Shouted a charge before both charged in unison.

The one to the right, an orange heart, met the same as the yellow. Whether by spite of accident, the final slashes at the creatures summoner, cutting their throat before the knight died.

Looking at the child that had summoned it, the being shrunk into a puddle. While the child sobbed and shook, the creature crawled up and covered the wound with its form and removed the blood.

The creature took a dark indigo color when it did this not quite the dark blue of some hearts, leaving a mark on the child.

Now that the blood stopped, the child stood with a deep breath. The child looked down at themself and felt pure _power._ The child smiled, wider than they should have any right to smile.

Then, they laughed. They laughed and _laughed and_ _ **laughed**_ until they couldn't anymore. "I **want more** ," The child said in a distorted, grating voice before they walked off into the night.

 **A/N: so imma try to post every 2 weeks or so... No promises, just figured I'd say so here.**


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been roughly a month since Frisk had moved in with Daniel. Not much had happened that reached the two in that time, considering their isolation.

Every day, Daniel would make sure there was nothing to ignite another war. So far his scrying revealed nothing of the sort.

However, that all changed today. In the middle of the two territories, an explosion went off. Daniel stood swiftly, having been reclining in his couch.

"I will return swiftly," He informed Frisk, heading out and warding the place behind him as he left.

 _In the human city…_

The buildings were broken, bodies lay bleeding but not quite dead, and on top of the wreck of carriages a figure laughed.

The figure was dark yellow, filled with lines of black and a dark blue. The figure wore guards armour with a hole in the chest that was filled with the lines of blue and black.

Raising its arms, the dark stranger was about to blast the dying humans. Suddenly, the ground rumbled as Daniel appeared in a perfect three point landing.

Wasting no time, Daniel rose. He held out a giant hand, summoning the dying humans to him and healing their injuries with the strongest of green magics.

"Go!" Daniel roared at the shocked humans, making them run towards and behind him. Taking the chance, the stranger launched a beam of yellow and black at the large creature.

Daniel was not one to be bested with a single shot. He summoned his shield, one of green overlapping it and growing large.

Beam met shield, and the former harmlessly splashed onto the later. Once the figure was done with it's pointless attack, Daniel lowered his shield.

No words were spoken. Daniel could tell this being was corrupted, and needed to be purified or dead.

Daniel charged, his large form thundering as he ignited fire magic in his hands. The figure laughed insanely, peppering little bolts of yellow.

These were destroyed by Daniels stronger fires, and the figure barely had time to be shocked before it was trapped.

With his enemy captured, Daniel started to work on curing the corruption in him. After a couple minutes however, he had to sigh.

"I am… sorry, human. Your corruption runs too deep. I will… make this quick," Daniel said. Summoning one of his blasters, Daniel allowed it to completely obliterate the heart of the former human.

Saddened, Daniel jumped away. Thought not without something-a piece of the corruption in a vial in his hand.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry this is short, inspiration is waning. I'll need a bit more time to figure things out for this. In the meantime, ideas for other things are filling my head, so tell me… WORM, NARUTO, or FNAF?**


End file.
